Existing systems in a flight deck of an aircraft may use several types of user interface control devices. These control devices may require several steps in order to complete a task, which may require significant time and effort for a user.
Some systems in a flight deck may incorporate voice recognition to reduce workload. However, voice recognition systems may not provide accuracy that is sufficiently high for use in certain applications.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for receiving and providing information via an interface on a flight deck.